The existing electronic cigarette atomizers generally adopt heating wires to heat tobacco tar in tobacco tar storage cotton, the temperatures of the heating wires are relatively high in a heating process, so the heating wires are scorched easily to produce burnt flavor, moreover the high temperatures produced by the heating wires are transferred to outer walls of the atomizers easily, so that the electronic cigarette becomes hot, the energy efficiency is low, the smoking taste is poor, and meanwhile the atomizers are prone to tobacco tar leakage.